The present invention relates to an apparatus for respiratory training having a mouth piece and a respiration chamber coacting with the mouth piece, the respiration chamber having an inspiratory opening comprising a check valve which permits the inflow of inspiratory air and prevents the outflow of expiratory air, and an expiratory opening comprising a check valve which permits the outflow of expiratory air and prevents the inflow of inspiratory air, and exchangeable obstruction means for varying the resistance to the air flow through the inspiratory and expiratory openings.
It is known to increase the endurance of sick persons by systematical training of their respiratory musculature using a respiratory apparatus of the kind described above. In the use of such apparatus obstruction means are selected which are capable of creating a certain resistance to both inspiration and expiration during respiration, thus imparting increased exertion to the respiratory musculature.
While up to now considerable attention has been directed towards the training of the inspiratory musculature, the training of the expiratory musculature has been subject to relatively little interest, as the expiratory muscles do not have to perform active work until the physical performance and thus the requisite respiration exceed values which are not relevant for persons suffering from lung diseases.
Tests have shown that the respiratory training of persons in good health, e.g. athletes, should be carried out in such a way that the inspiratory low pressure reaches a value corresponding to about half the maximum inspiratory low pressure capacity of that person.
Owing to the risk of affecting the blood circulation it is vital that the resistance exerted by the respiratory apparatus to expiration does not exceed a certain value, viz. a value corresponding to an expiratory pressure of 10 cm water column. It is the object of the present invention to provide a training apparatus of the type described above to be used by persons in good health and which enables determination of the maximum inspiratory pressure capacity of such persons and ensures that the respiratory training takes place at an inspiratory pressure which is in a given ratio to the maximum inspiratory pressure, and at a given expiratory pressure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and readily transportable respiratory apparatus.